fandom_of_yumeiro_patissierefandomcom-20200215-history
Yumeiro Patissiere Dream Star!
Yumeiro Patissiere Dream Star (夢色パティシエール ドリーム スター Yumeiro Patishiēru Doriimu Sutā) is a fanmade Yumeiro Patissiere series created by CureKanade. Unofficially, this season may become the 4th season and current installment of Yumeiro Patissiere series; the series commemorates the fourth anniversary of Yumeiro Patissiere series and will premiere on October 5th, 2014. Plot ::Yumeiro Patissiere Dream Star! Episodes Characters Main Characters Kubota Ringo (窪田リンゴ Kubota Ringo) Voice Actress: Misato Fukuen Ringo is a clumsy and careless fifteen year old girl who has a gift for baking sweets. She has always dreamt of becoming a patissiere and decided to enroll into St. Espoir to go towards her dream but instead, had forgotten due to her forgetful nature and was instead found by Shirakawa Ryo, who saw her talent in baking sweets. Even though she is very good at cooking, she stuffs up easily under pressure and can sometimes let her team members down. During the series, Ringo begins to find herself having feelings for Shirakawa Ryo and trying to figure out if she should confess or continue on her way to being a famous patissiere. Shirakawa Ryo (白川稜 Shirakawa Ryō) Voice Actress: Daisuke Sakaguchi Ryo is a very popular boy at St. Espoir who had scouted Ringo to join him on his journey to become a famous patissiere due to how he saw potential in her. He often gets embarrassed of her actions and has been a childhood friend of Tōku for as long as he could remember. He is very sporty, as well as being good at cooking and is always exercising to keep himself fit and healthy. Ryo sometimes causes fights between him and Ringo by accident and does have a bit of a quick temper, which can scare his team very easily. He begins to fall for Ringo and he is very mature and get jealous very easily. Akamine Mamoru (赤嶺守る Akamine Mamoru) Voice Actor: Takahiro Sakurai Mamoru is quiet and gentle fifteen year old boy who enrolled into St. Espoir half a year before Ringo, Ryo and Tōku. He acts as the older brother figure of the group and can be quite clumsy, which surprises a lot of people. He is known as the prince of St. Espoir, even though he hates it and is usually really quiet around girls, due to how he found it awkward around them. Mamoru learns to feel comfortable around girls from being around Ringo and Tōku and becomes a best friend of Ryo and when there are cooking competitions for a duos only, he always teams up with Ryo. Momomiya Tōku (桃宮遠く Tōku Momomiya) Voice Actress: Sumire Morohoshi Tōku is a outgoing and happy-go-lucky fourteen year old girl and is the youngest of the group. She is always seen with a smile on her face and is always running around to help others. She is very optimistic and can be quite boastful and is always trying to cook alone but ends up cooking with Ringo and the boys. She often cooks cake, since its her favourite dessert to make. Tōku is very friendly and popular and is is known to be very bashful sometimes and lovable. She joined St. Espoir when she found out Ryo was enrolling to achieve his dream, which was also her dream as well. Sweet Spirits Cake (ケーキ Kēki) Voice Actress: Eri Sendai The sweet spirit of Ringo. Cake is cheerful and helpful, always trying her best to help others when they are stuck or down. Like Ringo, she can be a bit careless and her item is a silver fork. Coco (ココ Koko) Coffee (コーヒー Kōhī) Cream (クリーム Kurīmu) Rivals Supporting Characters Items Locations Trivia *The first four sweet spirits all start with the letter "c" or "k" for japanese. *This is the first time that there are two girls and two boys as the main characters of the show instead of having one girl and three boys. **It is also the second series to have four main characters. Category:Fanseries Category:CureKanade Category:Yumeiro Patissiere Dream Star! Category:Yumeiro Patissiere Fandom Category:Fandom